


[podfic] Off The Hook

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Battle, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine thinks about battles and freedom and loyalty. But mainly he thinks about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Off The Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off The Hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289955) by [leashy_bebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes). 



> Music is from Better Weather by Twin Atlantic.

[download at mediafire](http://mediafire.com/?2vhik9578ubuvei)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/off-hook)  
mp3 / 39:11 / 35.8MB


End file.
